Mi querido Shuichi
by Peke Kurama
Summary: Shuichi X Youko: En mis labios ya no hay una sonrisa o tan siquiera un rastro de lo que fue, nadie notaria que esa sonrisa estuvo allí nunca.


_**Mi querido Shuuichi**_

Mi cabello vuela con la brisa fresca de la noche, haciéndolo bailar en un baile.

Inconscientemente mi mirada se entrecierra, perdida, desorientada, notándose que el brillo de mis ojos se oscurece rápidamente.

En mis labios ya no hay una sonrisa o tan siquiera un rastro de lo que fue, nadie notaria que esa sonrisa estuvo allí nunca.

Las calles por las que sigo vagando me resultan tan confortantes, son silenciosas y además no hay nadie. Realmente todo esta demasiado tranquilo, o por lo menos para mí, yo recuerdo que no era así hace 17 años.

Debe ser las 2 de la madrugada, es muy noche y hace un rato era la 1 y media pasadas. Pero no me importa la hora que sea, no voy a hacer nada especial, no quiero hacer nada…

Por qué no puedo ser como antes?

Por qué mi corazón se niega a sentir como lo hice anteriormente?

Es que ya no se como vivir esta vida?

Me siento desorientado, no se como hacer las cosas, o como tomármelas, no tengo ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de lo que antes mas me motivaba…

Me detengo de pronto, contemplando la luna plateada que había esta noche, iluminándome farsantemente.

Me sentía como cada noche, solo, caminando por las aceras de las calles húmedas por la lluvia de las noches anteriores, mirando, mientras realmente miro la nada, soñando con soñar todo lo que antes yo soñaba. Mis palabras son el silencio y la tristeza y mis susurros la soledad, que esta impresa en mi rostro.

Estoy harto de que todos vengan a por mí, si no es por causa del dinero es por venganza y si no es por otra cosa…es que nunca vendrá nadie a mí para decirme un como estas o un estas bien?

Para darme alguna buena noticia, o algo asi?? …como me gustaría que pasara eso.

Las nubes todavía eran negras en el cielo

- acaso sientes lo mismo que yo?- murmuré al cielo mientras mi rostro descendía para ver el suelo frente a mis pies- tú también lloras como lo hace mi corazón? O solo lo haces para seguir riéndote de mí?

Mi mirada pasó de estar vacía a triste, mis ojos mostraban seriedad pero realmente estaban tristes.

Tristes por no poder seguir viéndote como antes, por no poder compartir nuestros pensamientos, ideas, o gustos.

Se acabaron aquellas pequeñas reflexiones contigo, se acabó el saber que siempre serás para mí, que sólo podías estar en mi interior…

- Shuuichi…-Susurré inconscientemente viendo como las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en el suelo.

Mis orejas se agitaron y mi cola se movió inquietamente. Debía refugiarme de la lluvia que estaba prácticamente empezando a caer encima de mí.

Mis pies empezaron su marcha hasta una pequeña casa de campo que compré hacía algún tiempo, donde iba cuando llovía, como hoy, o cuando no quería salir a recordar cosas y me quedaba intentando dormir un poco. Estaba muy cerca de allí, tan solo a unos 10 minutos y si me apresuraba menos de 5 minutos.

En el camino, empezó a llover muy fuerte, pero yo no corrí hacia la casa, me quedé allí. De pie, a un par de metros del jardín que estaba en la entrada de mi casa. Primero seguía mirando el suelo, mirando como cada vez se llenaba de más gotas. Luego mi vista se levantó poco a poco hacia la puerta con rejas, pasando también mi mirada por los rosales que había plantado, aunque ya no estuvieran tan bonitos como antes.

- te extraño…- sollozo con desanimo mientras mis puños se apretaban.

Las gotas caían por mi cuerpo intentando llevarse mi dolor, imitando a las caricias que las únicas personas que había amado me daban…

- por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cruel? Por qué cuando estoy perdidamente enamorado me lo arrebatas sin más? Por qué no lo haces antes? Antes de que me haga tantas ilusiones, o antes de que me importen demasiado las cosas??!

Mis gritos se oyeron por las calles del alrededor, haciendo que ese alarido sonara con mas rabia e impotencia de la que sentía en ese momento.

De mis puños cayeron algunas gotas de sangre escarlata.

…_Como el color de su cabello…_

Las uñas se clavaron con fuerza en cada palma de mi mano, rasgando la piel, arañando su carne, tal y como está lo que queda de mi corazón.

Mis ojos se cerraron. No había nada que ver, nada que pudiese contemplar mientras aquellos sentimientos recorrían mi cuerpo. Los sentimientos de antes no estaban, se marcharon junto con sus respectivos dueños.

- primero Kuronue. . . – murmuro dejando que mis brazos colgaran simplemente a cada lado de mi cintura, renunciando a seguir apretando los puños- después me traiciona Yomi…- mis ojos se apretaban con fuerza al recordar lo que hacía mas de medio año seguía recordando con nitidez- y ahora que podría ser mía por muchos siglos la persona que mas me importa me la arrebatas así!! No es justo! No me lo merezco… Shuuichi…

Por fin no pude más. Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar, aquellas perlas calientes empezaron a rodar por mis ojos, travesando mis mejillas mientras se mezclan con las frías gotas de agua y cayendo de mi barbilla.

- Shuuichi…

Mis rodillas se doblaron, a causa de que mi fuerza empezaba a abandonarme desde hacía algunos días atrás. Mis manos me sujetaban con la palma abierta en el suelo, arrodillado como los perros; a cuatro patas en el suelo, mojándome completamente mientras lloro.

Mis puños vuelven a ser visibles una vez más, volviendo a abrir mis heridas, haciéndolas aún mas profundas que antes.

Mis lágrimas no son de tristeza por haberte muerto Shuuichi, más bien, son de pena…pero de pena por mí, me tengo pena a mi mismo!

Yo era Shuuichi, yo sentía como él, yo también fui humano! Siempre me quejaba de él diciéndole de que si los humanos eran muy frágiles, que si esto o lo otro, pero nunca me di cuenta de que de todo lo que me quejaba también era una gran parte de mí.

- oh Shuuichi, sabes perfectamente que soy un idiota. Me dijiste lo mucho que me amabas, y yo por humillarte te contestaba con un;" yo también" con aquellas sonrisas burlonas, lujuriosas, propias de mí, sabiendo que te dolían tanto, solo porque yo no te creía, tan solo porque pensé que no lo decías en serio… realmente creía que no me amabas…

Y ahora? Qué es lo que queda de mí?? Sin ti qué demonios tengo??

…_Nada…_

Exacto. Nada, como siempre.

Debí darme cuenta del significado de las palabras que siempre te decía;

_…Tú eres mi otro yo…_

De hecho, sí que lo sentía. Pero no como tú, no lo vi como debería haberlo visto. Aunque por mucho que lo vea ahora no va a cambiar nada, ni mi situación, ni la tuya.

Soy un egoísta, aunque ni eso, porque por lo menos los egoístas cuidan lo que es suyo, yo no hacía ni eso. Ni siquiera me preocupaba por ti en aquellos momentos en los que veía claramente tu dolor, en los que veía quien te hería y no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Mi ropa estaba completamente mojada, pegándose incómodamente a mi cuerpo.

Lo único que hacía era proteger mi orgullo. Si algo le pasaba a tu cuerpo en alguna lucha, yo siempre procuraba hacer todo lo posible para que ganaras, que lo hicieras con estilo y con la cabeza bien alta…pero eso era por orgullo y amor propio, nunca lo hice pensando en ti.

Y ahora, lo que no puedo parar de hacer es pensar en ti. Supongo que ese dicho humano vuestro es cierto:

_…no valoras lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes…_

Y ahora lo comprendo perfectamente, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Mis brazos no me aguantan más, así que caigo a la fría y húmeda hierba, chocando mi rostro contra la tierra, mientras mis ropas blancas se manchan.

Mis ojos miran hacia los rosales, recordándote una vez más.

Mis ojos tampoco aguantan abiertos, así que los cierro, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo cae en mi cara.

Me despierto. Ya esta amaneciendo. Toco mi rostro, pero eso ha sido un gran esfuerzo para mí. Era agua.

Entonces veo que había llegado hasta los rosales de mi casa, a menos de un metro de la puerta delantera.

Me levanto intentando incorporarme mientras me observo.

Mis ropas están echas un asco. Están manchadas de barro, arrugadas y el agua y frío se filtró desde ayer por la noche en mis huesos.

Me fui al interior de la casa, una vez dentro lancé mi ropa a algún lugar y entonces me senté en aquel futon de esa insignificante habitación, esperando de nuevo a la dulce noche, esperando su regreso para volver a salir por sus solitarias calles, lamentándome en ellas el haberte perdido.

Pero mientras, descansaré aquí. Durmiendo, soñando contigo y tu cuerpo, con tu amor y calor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- mmm…

Murmuro. De nuevo es de noche. Mis ojos se entreabren despacio, pero no veo apenas nada. Solo veo algo azulado de gran espesor delante de mis ojos.

- estas bien??

Qué es lo que ha dicho??

Me a preguntado si estoy bien!!

Quiero contestarle de que sí, quisiera saber quien es, pero no sale nada de mi garganta, es como si estuviera seca.

Entonces recuerdo que llevo varios días sin comer y desde ayer por la noche sin beber nada.

Me noto sin fuerzas, en verdad, mis ojos están abiertos al máximo y no ven apenas, mis oídos tampoco escuchan bien…

Qué me pasa??

Ahora que por fin esta pasándome lo que quería, ahora no puedo hacer nada??

- me escuchas??

Era una mujer. Pude distinguir dulzura en su voz a parte de la preocupación obvia.

Pude mover positivamente la cabeza. Y noté que ella sonreía.

- bueno ya me conoces, Kurama…

Enfoco mi rostro a ella, entonces se da cuenta de que apenas veo.

- soy botan…

Mi cuerpo se asusta, y pega un ligero salto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

- vas a reunirte con aquello que tanto anhelas.

Me dice. Entonces intento enfocar mejor, y hablar.

- por qué?? Me a llegado la hora?

- no…

Sonríe y entonces veo como la muerte de Shuuichi se hace de nuevo con mi mente, ocupándola completamente con ese recuerdo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me despierto alarmado, y miro a mi alrededor.

Una pesadilla. Tuve otra pesadilla.

Mis manos se aferran a las sabanas, mientras que mi cabello sigue revuelto en la cama.

En mi frente se ve un ligero sudor frío.

- Botan. . . tú también me odias? Hasta el Reikai me odia?

Miro por la ventana; ya es de noche. Cojo otra muda y me visto despacio, desganado.

Una vez vestido, me marcho de casa, mientras mis piernas me guían al lugar de siempre, las mismas calles de hace medio año…

Mi cabello vuela con la brisa fresca de la noche, haciéndolo bailar en un baile.

Inconscientemente mi mirada se entrecierra, perdida, desorientada, notándose que el brillo de mis ojos se oscurece rápidamente.

En mis labios ya no hay una sonrisa o tan siquiera un rastro de lo que fue, nadie notaria que esa sonrisa estuvo allí nunca.

Las calles por las que sigo vagando me resultan tan confortantes, son silenciosas y además no hay nadie.

Me reconforta tanto. . .

Vuelvo a pararme a observar la luna, esta muy triste esta noche. No se burla de mí.

Y tampoco hay nubes.

- Quizá mi corazón también a podido despejarse como el cielo…

En mi rostro aparece una sonrisa soñadora, deseando que tú la pudieras ver.

En una de las ventanas de una casa, veo un cabello escarlata largo.

Me giro inmediatamente para comprobarlo, pero fue muy rápido.

Cruzo la calle desesperadamente, ya que esa ventana se encontraba en la acera de enfrente.

Mis piernas corren solas, mis ojos solo pueden ver esa ventana.

Una vez cerca, entro por esa ventana a la casa sin luz, parece como si estuviera vacía.

Veo una habitación muy ordenada, con la cama hecha. Un escritorio limpio y los armarios contra la pared, nada raro.

En una de las mesitas, yace un jarrón con una rosa roja marchita.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo. Mi cuerpo está tan cansado que no dudo en acostarme en la cama. Mis ojos se cierran oliendo ese perfume, volviendo a sentir esas sábanas con ese olor tan característico. Así me duermo…un dulce y apacible sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuusuke se acerca otra vez a una casa donde hacía tiempo estuvo. Iba con kuwabara al lado y con botan al lado opuesto.

Al entrar, notaron algo raro. Miraron por la planta de abajo, pero no encontraron nada. Subieron a la parte de arriba, y abrieron una puerta que daba a aquella habitación…

Los tres se quedaron prendados;

Los tonos dorados sobre una cabellera plateada, esparcida por la cama. El cuerpo estaba de lado, de cara a la puerta, de manera que vieron su rostro. Entre sus manos sujetaba una rosa roja marchita, y cubierto hasta la cintura por las prístinas sabanas. Todo eso le daba un toque triste.

La chica se acercó.

Vio que las lágrimas habían adornado los ojos del zorro la noche anterior. Su cuerpo estaba más delgado que antes. Y cuando las otras dos personas se acercaron, la chica se fijó en un detalle muy importante;

- chicos, Kurama no respira!

Kurama murió con la última rosa que dejó Shuuichi. En su cama, en su casa y en su habitación, deleitándose con todos los recuerdos y olores que le recordaban a él.

El morir recordando a tu amor no es una mala manera de morir…él murió llevándose con él todos los últimos recuerdos de Shuuichi Minamino a la tumba.

Desde la noche anterior, Youko Kurama dejó de existir, convirtiéndose en polvo, viento y nada…


End file.
